


Dancing In The Rain

by CharcoalArtisan



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Voltron, Voltron Fandom, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharcoalArtisan/pseuds/CharcoalArtisan
Summary: After Shiro gets transferred to his clone's body, and he starts to heal, you try to figure out if what you had was real. The reader had just started dating Shiro before he was kidnapped. The reader is gender neutral.





	1. Unconsciousness

You couldn’t understand it.

Why did they have to go and meddle in his life? Into your lives?

This man had been through hell and back too many times to count. Here he was, living in the body that looked like his, yet he wasn’t born in it. He was resting still, a week after having been transferred from the Black Lion to this clone. He had been having fitful dreams, perhaps nightmares, breaking out into fevers, and sometimes moaning and screaming in his sleep.

It could’ve been a sign of his memories from the arena returning to him in the depths of his subconscious. Or it could’ve been a sign of this body trying to reject him. There was no way to tell, and all you could do until he woke up was put another warm rag on his forehead, and whisper sweet nothings to him, and hope to whatever gods were out there, that he’d heard you.

After what you now knew was his clone returned to you, you’d had your suspicions about its true identity. The way he held you, caressed you, and made love to you was different than before. You’d thought maybe it was due to his time in captivity, and that maybe it was because they’d figured out another way to break him.

But that’s not what it was, and you felt so foolish, once it had snapped, and attacked the crew. Of course, you had loved it, and that could never be taken back, but in those moments, that was not the Takashi you had fallen in love with, nor the one you had welcomed back home, into the castle, into your arms.

But here he was, truly, back in your makeshift cot in the head of the Black Lion. Keith was piloting the way home, the compartment damn near bare due to his lack of personal items, save for his cot, and spare clothes and necessities for all three of you. “How’s he doing back there Y/n?” he asked from the pilot’s chair.

Shiro had just gone through another restless fit, and you had just managed to calm him down. “He seems stable for the moment. I don’t know when he’ll wake up. I’m starting to get a little worried…” you responded in a hushed tone.

You heard a grunt from the seat.”I’m sure he’ll be fine. He has to be. Plus, I’d probably be taking a nap for a few days if I’d just been raised from the dead, wouldn’t you?” he chuckled, leaning over to grin at you from behind the seat’s back.

You nodded, a sigh escaping your lips,”Yeah, probably.” You stretched the stiffness from your limbs, and spread out a pillow and some blankets on the ground.”I’m gonna get some rest before we get to the next planet, okay?” As you laid down all you heard was a grunt in response, and you were off to sleep.  
~


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up, and you can't help but remember home.

You heard muffled talking, but you were still asleep. You could hear a conversation, but what you saw in front of you was a nightmare you’d lived in life. You watched in paralyzed horror as your love launched Hunk across the deck, and then proceeded to take out everyone else.  
You’d somehow escaped unharmed, but watched from cowered terror as he hauled Lotor from the ground and ran to another part of the ship with him. The scene faded as you were pulled from sleep, only to see the same man sitting up and swallowing down some spare goo from the ship.

“Shiro, you’re awake!” you breathed, tentatively reaching out to touch his side, as he was missing his left prosthetic.

He glanced over at you and gave a weary smile, concentrating more on his goo, and continuing his conversation with Keith. Before he’d died you and him had just barely been a couple, a newly established romance. But now, you didn’t know what you were. You hoped he had at least kept the memories from the clone, but that was a conversation for another day. At least you had him right here, right now.

~

You remembered the first day you’d met him a couple years ago back at the garrison. He was an up and coming pilot that was destined to do great things. You had been working as one of the resident medical professionals to patch up all the cadets that damaged themselves during training. One afternoon, one of your side projects had started picking up signals that a rather large gathering of energy was nearby, somewhere around the base.

After you had retired for the day, you figured a walk for some fresh air, and figuring out what the device was going on about would be a good way to kill time. While you were following the energy, it seemed to radiate around you, when suddenly in the distance a craft crashed into the sands. Stuffing the device into your bag, and running to the scene, you noticed the garrison had beaten you to it, but they weren’t the only ones.

A couple kids from the garrison had fought their way into the containment tents and were now hauling out whoever was inside. You started running towards them shouting. “Hey! Hey, what’s going on here?” you waved getting their attention. The group paused and geared up for a fight. “Woah, woah! I’m not here to fight! I just want to know what’s going on!” 

They explained to you what's happened in quick words, and you decided you should go with them, to watch them for the garrison. Say, an impromptu excursion. And then you got sucked into the mess of this space war that’d brought you and Shiro together. The man that you thought was the love of your life, but now you felt was a lie.

While You were with the Paladins you had done your best to be useful with the technological skills that you had, along with your medical expertise. If they had something small enough that they didn’t need the healing pod, you were there to patch them up. It had been a year or so since you’d flown out into space with them, and it seemed so long ago that you’d last seen your desert roses growing in the small garden you housed inside the garrison. It was hard to keep up a good morale with those thoughts, but you had a family now, and that was all you could ever hope for.


	3. Landing Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a cozy little planet, and can't help but get lost for a bit.

“We’re almost to the next resting spot. Get ready to land.” Keith ordered from the front of the cockpit. You dug through your bag and pulled out a hand-held mirror. You set to work fixing your hair, and clothes. After a few minutes, you were set down in a landing dock next to what seemed to be an extensive market. You heard the com kick on, and Allura spoke over it,”Remember paladins, we are here to find a place to sleep, and food, that is all.”

You stretched and yawned off your sleep, and started to help Shiro out of your cot. It was a little awkward at first but you got the hang of it. He took a few steps and then seemed to feel good enough to walk on his own. Descending from the lion, you, Keith, and Shiro met up with the rest of the crew. “Shiro, you’re up!” Pidge shouted as she jogged up to him and gave him a hug. The rest followed. 

“It’s good to see ya, buddy!” Lance exclaimed. “Yeah, we were beginning to get worried!” Hunk chuckled. 

You could feel the happiness coming from them, from seeing their captain, their friend, for the first time in ages. You wished you could feel the same happiness, and rush forward into his arms, but it just wouldn’t be the same. There would still be the underlying heartbreak, and fear of rejection. For now, you just stood back and watched as they reunited with him.

The group had already contacted a host for a couple days in his suites, so you could all catch some sleep, and then gather up supplies to continue on your trip. As everyone got ready to head towards the hotel, you walked ahead to the shops. Already going against Allura’s rules, you walked amongst the rundown buildings, all the doors open and welcoming to visitors. The street seemed almost overrun with other creatures. It was a beautiful blend of cultures, something you didn’t see many other places.

You walked into one shop in particular that seemed to be selling sweets. At least that’s what it smelt like to you. Glancing at the glass case, you saw a blend of foods with themes from different planets, and races. Some you recognized, some you definitely didn’t.

You heard a snort and some rustling from the back.

“WELL, HELLO WEARY TRAVELER!” boomed from the back of the shop. An alien stood behind a register, seemingly just awoken from a nap. You smiled as he bent over the counter in a sort of greeting. “Hello!” you chirped quietly. You hummed as you walked closer to the counter, examining all the pieces of art, noticing some collections of ‘regular’ alien goodies along the way.

You glanced back up at the male clerk at the counter,”What’s your favorite treat in here?” He looked confused at first but then starting rummaging around somewhere behind the counter. While you stared at the official plaques on the back wall, written in a language you could only hope to comprehend, he’d finally found what he was looking for.

Rushing back to the front, he set it down for you to look at the treat. It seemed to be fried, with three thick spirals curling upwards to meet at the top. You breathed out in amazement.

“It’s Ugotain Cake,” he said grinning ear to ear. “Do you wanna try a piece before you decide?” he asked.

Nodding in amazement, he pulled out a little cake shovel and cut a small piece out of the bottom. You took it from him and bit into it. It was warm, and fluffy, and reminded you of the pecan Sinnabon rolls you always used to get on road trips from random gas stations that were more like a small town.

“How much do you want?” you asked, quickly pulling out your purse. He wrapped it for you after you paid, and left the store, waving goodbye to the kind clerk.

Exiting onto the street, you noticed that the hustle and bustle of before seemed to migrate to one end of the street.

 

Sighing, you headed around the back of one of the buildings trying to skip the massive crowds that swarmed your friends. 

Luckily, not many people knew that you were apart of their team so you fairly easily made your way into the back of the building you were to stay in, and to the front room, where you met your most gracious host for the next couple days.


	4. Warm Lodgings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get settled in, and a lecture from a Worried Mother.

You smiled at him warmly, holding your hand up in a greeting,”Hello, I’m Y/n L/n, I’m with the Paladins, and I would like to see my room?”

He nodded and gestured up some stairs, “Yes, yes! Of course, right this way!” He ushered you up four floors to a room at the end of one of the hallways. 

“I hope this is good enough, we tried to spare our best rooms for you. Although I fear that may mean your rooms won’t be directly next to each other. Forgive me.”

Walking into the spacious suite you noticed everything was out in the open. The bath, the bed, and even a little kitchen were all in the same room. Thankfully the toilet was in its own little closet thingy.

You turned and bowed to the host,”No, this is better than I could’ve imagined. I am plenty grateful. You have my thanks.”

He seemed to gush at your words and waved his hand,”Oh you are too kind. Oh, don’t forget we are having meal time for guests soon!”  
You nodded,”I appreciate it, although my friends may choose to rest before they eat.”

He backed out of the room,”Okay then I’ll just leave you to it!” He bustled back down the hallway, Leaving you to your own devices. You turned into the room and started to dig through your stuff.

You pulled out clothes for after a nice hot shower, and other hygiene supplies you’d need, like your comb and toothbrush. You got to the wrapped delight you found at the shop. Pulling it open you started to chow down on the treat.

Once you were done you felt like you’d been to heaven and back, and you were disappointed you were stuck here. Getting up and stretching, you tossed the wrapping into disposal chute and got ready for a good long shower. However, somebody else had other plans, as you heard a knock at your door.

Ugh, why. You humphed as you walked towards it. Pausing just behind it,”Who is it?” you called. You heard a shuffle of feet,”It’s Allura, I just wanted to check that you were here.”

You pulled the door open to be greeted with the gorgeous alien princess.

“Hello Allura.” you smiled lightly and nodded to her. She didn’t seem as happy to see you. “Where did you go? Why, after I told you to stay with the rest of the group?!” She stormed past you into the room, planning on having a good conversation over your disappearance.

“There was a bystander that needed some help with her carts, so I helped her. I just got caught up in the foot traffic, and decided to make my way towards the hotel through some back alleys.” You knew you shouldn’t lie to the princess, but you also didn’t want to admit that you’d run off and bought junk food.

She sighed and crossed her arms,”Fine, but next time let one of us know when you’re gonna go off on your own,” she paused, and stepped closer, putting her hand on your arm,”We were worried about you.”

She started walking to the door and stopped just inside the doorway, turning back to you, “By the way dinner is in just a bit, are you joining us?”  
You shrugged,”I just had a snack, and I got some sleep before we got here, so I’m probably gonna be exploring while you guys are resting.” She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Okay, but let me know where you are, and turn your tracker on.”

You smiled, and raised your hand in a small salute,”I will ma’am.” She seemed to relax, and left, shutting the door behind her. Sighing, you started up the bath and stripped out of your old clothes. You started pouring some of the bath lotions and oils into the water till it bubbled slightly, and smelt amazing.

Stepping in you breathed out a sigh of relief as the hot water helped to relax your tense muscles. Breathing out, you slid into the water more and leaned your head back against a towel on the edge of the tub. There must have been a heating system in the tub because before you knew it, you had been laying there for an hour just letting the heat sink in. 

Warming up from space, and getting all the soreness from your bones was nice and all, but you wanted to do something. It was hard to be in one compartment for such a long time, and not being able to go anywhere but the storage containment unit in the throat of the lion. 

You stepped up out of the tub, and just as you were wrapping yourself in your towel, someone barged into your room and rushed you into his arms. “Y/N! You’re okay!” You felt lanky arms attempt at squeezing the life outta you. “Yes, Lance. I’m fine, I just took a little detour.”

You struggled your way out of the hug,”I’m getting ready to go out, and explore a little.”

Stepping back, he scratched the back of his neck,”Yeah, that sounds fun. Just be careful, we wouldn’t want you disappearing again!” You raised an eyebrow,”I was only gone for half an hour tops, and it’s not even a hostile planetary system.”

He gave you a confused look,”I don’t know if it’s cause we got all caught up in those crowds, but it felt like you were gone for like two hours.” You frowned,”Maybe I took a little longer to help that lady than I thought?” You shrugged,”But anyway, I have to get dressed. I’ll talk to ya later dude.”  
Lance pouted and walked out the door. Gosh, was anyone else gonna visit you? You locked the door and got dressed, you went through your regular hygiene routine and grabbed your knapsack. Shutting and locking the room's door behind you, you tucked away the spare key that’d been placed in the room.


	5. The Past Speaking

You couldn’t wait to see what this planet had to offer. You wondered if it was a desert planet, a green planet, or both. It had expansive oceans, and from what you’d seen so far, it was kinda sandy.

Although some plant life had popped up here and there on your walk to that bakery place, it probably wouldn’t grow so well on such a busy street anyway. You should probably stop on the way out and ask for a good sightseeing spot.

While walking down the stairs to the lobby, you heard the host speaking excitedly to someone. “Yes! And there are a few quaint little shops just down the pass, you just have to make it past the market!” 

You got to the bottom of the steps to see Shiro speaking to the host, smiling, and seemingly getting ready to leave on his own. He looked past the host to see you, and his grin grew wider. “Hey! It’s good to you’re not MIA anymore.” You glanced down, but couldn’t help but to smile a little, “Yeah, Allura found me in my room. Right where I was supposed to be.” You turned to the host,”Could you help me with something?”

He bustled around to look at you,”Of course! What can I help you with dear?” You asked him about places to sightsee, and he directed you towards a few spots nearby. As you were walking out and telling Allura where you were going, Shiro jogged up next to you.

“Care if I join you?” he asked, kinda tight and wound up. You shrugged,”Yeah sure. Uh, are you feeling okay?” You fell into a brisk pace and he seemed to fidget with his belt. 

As you strolled through the marketplace it seemed to have its own sorta order. Everyone bobbed and weaved between each other, and seemed to move in sync with an unheard beat.

Winding through the crowd, you two had found yourselves on the edge of the sprawling street. 

You stopped at a marker on the dirt path,“The path should be a ways over here. At least I hope so, The host gave me some pretty vague directions..”

You heard an uneasy laugh pry itself from Shiro’s tense jaw as you turned down the unkempt path to the cliff top.

You glanced back, trying to keep your balance amongst all the unkempt vines. “So,” You grunted as you yank your foot loose of a loopy vine that was laying out in the pathway,”Do you wanna talk about what ever’s bothering you?”

“Yeah, actually. I’ve been wanting to talk to you since I woke up, and remembered everything…” He seemed to grow weary at trying to recall two different lives shoved together into one body. “I wanted to pull you off to the side once we were out of the Black Lion, but you seemed to just disappear.”

You shrugged your shoulders,”It’s easy to do when you’ve been doing it your entire life. Garrison celebration parties aren’t always the most fun.”  
He snorted,”Yeah I can understand that. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about us, and what we’re gonna face back on Earth.” You stopped walking.

“What about us exactly? I mean, is there still an us?” You knew you shouldn’t be putting this much stress on him, after all, he just woke up. It just killed you to think that all that time with Kuron was for nothing.

His shoulders seemed to sag. “I want there to be. My clone’s memories are mine now, and I remember everything you’d done together. I remember who we were together. I still want that.”

You sighed, lowering your head and looking back up at him,”That wasn’t you though. I did those things with your clone. If you want, I guess we could start back at square one? I don’t know. I’m just confused.” You turned and continued down the path.

He huffed and jogged up behind you,”You don’t think I’m confused?! I was just taken from a lion and put into a body that damn near rejected me.” He grabbed your arm lightly to stop you. “My mind isn’t very clear on many things right now. What I do know is that I want you. Y/n, I still love you. That hasn’t changed.”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder in an attempt to give you a hug. You smirked and hugged him around the waist, burying your face in his chest.

“But there’s something, er, someone that I need to talk to you about. Someone that I was involved with back on earth.” He took a step back to get a judge of your reaction and deemed it safe to continue. “We were making arrangements to get married, but before I left for the mission we separated due to the tension surrounding the mission, and us as a couple.”

His shoulders seemed to slump, and he got a solemn look in his eyes. You looked down and drew in the dirt with your boot. “Well, whatever challenges we may face, whether space armies or exes, I’m sure we’ll make it.”

He smiled and reached for your hand, leading you down the path towards the summit of the cliff.


End file.
